Ela é o Vicodin
by Ana Souza
Summary: Depois de um dia insuportável com aquela maldita dor na perna, House teve o seu melhor remédio.


Sentado em sua sala esfregava freqüentemente a mão na perna, quase não suportando a dor que sentia na mesma. Aquele dia estava sendo difícil mais do que todos os outros. Ele havia perdido um paciente depois de ter tentado de tudo para salva-lo e aquilo fez com que sua amargura só aumentasse. Não havia um dia em que House não sentisse aquela maldita dor, mas era uma dor suportável na maioria das vezes.

Mesmo depois de tomar varias pílulas de vicodin a dor não cessa. House então decide ir até a sala de sua chefe, precisava de Cuddy e apenas ela poderia ajudá-lo. Ela como sempre o ajudou fazendo o que ele queria, embora a contra gosto. Não agüentou vê-lo naquele estado quase implorando para que lhe desse aquela bendita injeção.

Sentiu-se melhor, após o remédio que supostamente Cuddy o deu, a dor havia minimizado. Passou a noite bem, sem dor e no dia seguinte ate chegou no horário certo para trabalhar. Mas no final do dia a dor voltou e ele novamente foi procurar Cuddy. Explicou que o remédio havia tido efeito e ele queria outra dose do mesmo. Ela recusou e ele insistiu, foi ai que ela contou que não havia dado remédio algum para ele, que ele apenas tinha tomado placebo e que sua dor era psicológica e só aumentava quando algo mexia profundamente com ele. Sua dor estava atrelada as suas emoções.

Sentindo-se um miserável ele virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta, precisava sair dali para "curtir" sua dor que provavelmente só iria aumentar. Deixá-la vê-lo naquele estado era humilhante demais. Cuddy o chamou antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta, ele virou-se novamente para ela e a viu se aproximar. Ao chegar bem perto dele passou-lhe a mão no rosto num gesto de amor e em seguida o beijou profundamente o fazendo esquecer por alguns instantes a dor que sentia na perna.

— Não precisa fazer isso. Não quero que sinta pena de mim. — disse-se ao separar seus lábios dos dela, afastando-a.

— Eu nunca senti pena de você. Tudo o que senti em todos esses anos foi desejo. — ela disse voltando a se aproximar dele. — Eu quero ajudar você House, mas do meu jeito.

A sala estava escura porque Cuddy já estava se preparando para ir embora quando House chegou pedindo o tal remédio.

Cuddy pegou na mão dele e o guiou para o sofá. Sem falar nada ele sentou-se, mesmo sem entender o que ela pretendia fazer ele não perguntou nada, apenas a olhava confuso enquanto esfregava a perna que havia voltado a doer. Cuddy tirou o blazer, levantou a saia para poder abrir melhor as pernas e sentou no colo dele. Mais uma vez ela o beijou, vê-lo sofrendo com aquela dor a fez ter coragem para ter aquela atitude e demonstrar o que sentia por ele, mesmo sendo de uma forma tão ousada.

As mãos exploravam-se mutuamente, as línguas lutavam para saciar um desejo tão intenso que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Com as mãos na calça de House, Cuddy tentava desabotoá-la e ao conseguir parou de beijá-lo.

— Preciso tirá-la. — ela disse levantando do colo dele.

House levantou e Cuddy baixou-lhe a calça. Ele voltou a sentar-se e ela ajoelhou para tirar a calça presa nos sapatos dele. Ao tirá-la Cuddy olhou para a cicatriz passando a mão na mesma como se quisesse arrancar de uma vez aquela dor que o consumia. Levantou, tirou a calcinha e voltou a sentar no colo dele, mas dessa vez só em uma das pernas - a da cicatriz.

— Quero que você esqueça a dor e sempre que olhar para a cicatriz lembre-se disso. — disse olhando-o. Tirou a blusa e ficou de sutiã.

As bocas uniram-se novamente, as mãos voltaram com as caricias e Cuddy começou a se remexer nele. House sentiu a umidade dela em sua perna, sua ereção cresceu dentro da cueca e Cuddy cada vez mais ia esfregando o sexo na perna dele - na cicatriz.

Com a cabeça jogada para trás, Cuddy ia sentindo os lábios de House descendo por seu pescoço, alcançando os seios. Gemeu quando ele mordeu levemente seu mamilo sobre a renda do sutiã. Segurou-lhe o pescoço para voltar a beijá-lo e a movimentar-se com mais destreza.

A perna ia ficando cada vez mais lambuzada, ele cada vez mais excitado e ela cada vez mais rápida. Mais alguns movimentos e ela gozou na perna dele, segundos depois ele apertou-lhe as coxas ao gozar dentro da cueca.

Cuddy levantou, pegou sua calcinha e blusa e as vestiu. House fez o mesmo com a calça, enquanto a observava ainda confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela pegou seu blazer, a bolsa e antes de sair deu-lhe um beijo e um boa noite.

No dia seguinte House amanheceu sem dor, foi para o hospital e mal cruzou com Cuddy. Das poucas vezes que se esbarraram comportaram-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cuddy perguntou como estava sua perna e ele sorrindo apenas respondeu que estava sem dor.

Passados exatos três dias e as doses de vicodin haviam diminuído significativamente. House já não via mais aquela cicatriz e pensava na dor, e sim no que Cuddy havia feito sobre ela.

Em casa sentado em seu sofá e assistindo TV acompanhado de um copo de bebida, House passava a mão na perna lembrando do que havia acontecido sobre a mesma. As lembranças faziam um sorriso escapar de seus lábios sempre que aquele gesto era feito, era como se ele se sentisse acariciando Cuddy ao esfregar a perna.

Decidido a se arriscar em um relacionamento com Cuddy, ele levantou do sofá e resolveu procurá-la indo até sua casa. Duas batidas na porta e ele viu a mesma se abrir.

— House. — ela disse surpresa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou preocupada.

— Aconteceu sim. Posso entrar? — House perguntou sorrindo e a preocupação que o rosto de Cuddy carregava logo desapareceu.

— Claro. — ela abriu um pouco mais a porta e deu espaço para ele entrar.

Ele entrou na casa e assim que ela fechou a porta House a encarou.

— Eu quero tentar Cuddy. Sei que não sou o melhor pra você, mas com certeza você é o melhor pra mim. — House disse com suavidade na voz.

— Me ame, House. — ela disse ao se aproximar. — Apenas me ame, pois seu amor é o necessário pra mim.

House a beijou. Eles amaram-se por completo e a partir dali ela passou a serem suas doses de vicodin.


End file.
